


Talk To Me

by handsinmittens



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: im love my angsty space captain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsinmittens/pseuds/handsinmittens
Summary: A request on tumblr. Can I please request a cassian x reader one shot based off these two ideas “leaving me behind all the time doesn’t exactly scream ”‘part of the team’ and “Does it matter if I’m at your side? You hardly even notice me.” Preferably said by the reader? Thank you!





	Talk To Me

“Captain Andor, you will be leading this mission I trust you can handle this. This will be very dangerous.”

“Yes because what is more dangerous than sending us all out to the planet controlled by the Empire.” K-2 said.

Cassian glared at his droid, who only stared back at him.

“I will ready my team and we will leave tomorrow.”

“Very well Captain, good luck.” Mon Mothma said.

The meeting ended and Cassian walked out followed by his droid with the inability to shut up.

“K could you maybe, for once, shut up?”

“No. Here comes your special friend, Cassian.”

He turned to look at where K-2 was looking and he saw you coming up to him. K’s interpretation of special friend meant person Cassian has a crush on but is too stubborn to say or do anything about it.

“Hi Cassian, K-2.”

K-2 said nothing only walking off. Typically droids don’t have feelings or emotions, with the few exceptions, but it seemed K-2 felt something similar to jealousy every time he saw you and Cassian together. It was disgusting, to him, the way you and Cassian interacted with each other.

“Y/N.” You and Cassian stood there in total silence.

“I can’t stay and talk I’ve been assigned a mission so I have to get prepared.” He said, breaking the silence

“Oh that’s cool.” You said but Cassian had already walked off.

Cassian’s team always consisted of Rogue One and he never wanted anyone else. Except it seemed like he often forgot you were part of Rogue One as well. You joined the team after the battle of Scarif and were an excellent asset to the them. You loved everybody on the team and they loved you. Only it seemed Cassian didn’t. You sighed and went over to the canteen where you knew Jyn would be.

* * *

“Jyn it seems like he doesn’t care about me at all. Does he realise that i’m part of the team as well? He is aware of it right?” You were right, you had found Jyn in the canteen.

“Mmmfffppphhh.” Jyn tried saying with a mouth full of food.

“Jyn. Swallow.” You said to her.

“Cassian does care and he does know you’re part of the team.” Jyn said.

“Then why is the rest of Rogue One going on the mission with Cassian? A team, funnily enough, that I belong to.”

“Maybe he’s not got round to telling you?”

“I saw him outside of the control room, he would of told me straight away.”

“Listen Y/N just go up to him and confront him. You can take on several stormtroopers at the same time but not tell Cassian how you feel.” Jyn said, taking another mouthful of food. “It’s not like Cassian isn’t the same.” She muttered that last part.

“What was that?”

“Nothing. Go find him. He’ll be at his ship, like always.”

Jyn was right. You had to confront him. You left her to finish off her food and you went to track down the Captain.

* * *

“Y/N is part of the team as well Cassian. I don’t understand why you refuse to let them know about this mission.”

Before Cassian could answer K-2, he saw you coming this way.

“There is a 94.8% chance Y/N is unhappy with you.” K-2 said as he walked away.

“Captain Andor, may I have a word?”

“No i’m in a rush I can’t stay and talk.”

“Why am I not assigned to this mission? I was informed that ALL of your team would be going and I had to find out through someone else that I wasn’t going?” You said, ignoring him.

“Well I-”

“If you don’t want me on the team anymore then tell me that.”

“I do want you on the team.”

“ **Leaving me behind all the time doesn’t exactly scream ‘part of the team’** Captain.”

“I uh…sometimes a mission requires only a certain amount of team members…and I assessed who would be the best for this mission.” Cassian shuffled his feet, refusing to look you in the eyes. He was afraid of your reaction if you find out the real reason why he didn’t want you going.

“Captain you’re about to go to an empire controlled planet, you need someone like me. I’m good in any sort of situation and I can handle myself in a place like that.” You told him.

“I would love to have you by my side on this but like I said…” He tried to say but you cut him off.

“ **Does it matter if I’m at your side? You hardly even notice me**  anyway.” You started to walk off, resigned to the fact that once again you would be left behind. Maybe it was time to switch to another team. Cassian grabbed you by the arm and pulled you back to him.

“Of course I notice you. I’ve always noticed you. Don’t think for one second I haven’t.”

“Then why are you constantly leaving me behind?”

“Because I’m in love with you and I don’t want to see you hurt.”

You were shocked. Cassian Andor in love with you? That wasn’t the exact response you were expecting from him. While you stood still Cassian immediately regretted what he just said. He didn’t mean to scare you like that.

“Cassian, I….”

“No don’t say anything.” He said.

“I love you too.”

“You do? So you’re not mad at me anymore?”

“I could never be mad you, I was only hurt by you leaving me behind. Cassian you’ve been in the rebellion much longer than any of us, you know how important it is to fight. How important it is to not be left behind. I didn’t sign up to not do anything, I did it to make a difference. Just please let me help you on this mission.”

“I thought I was protecting you, I didn’t want to lose the one thing I cared about the most.”

“I think K-2 might be upset to hear about that.”

You and Cassian laughed, then he pulled you into a hug.

“I’m sorry I really am, I didn’t think about how you would feel about this.” He kissed the top of your head. “Get packed and ready for the mission.”

You pulled out of the hug. “Thank you Cassian.”


End file.
